beforethedawnfandomcom-20200216-history
Paul Lahote
The Scrappiest Quileute Overview= Paul is a member of the Quileute wolfpack, a staunch friend and dangerous enemy who will do nearly anything for the pack. He's known best for his love of fighting and quick temper, but second best he's known for how much he loves his pack-brothers and is always willing to have a good time. Though, he may enjoy hunting... just a little too much. Personality Paul is one of those people who others often mistake for being simple. While he's certainly not inclined to overcomplicate his life, he's as emotionally complex as the next human... ish... person. An unstable childhood left Paul deeply in need of support structures and afraid of being let down, leading him to become extremely tough and uncompromising. He loves his friends more than anything, and he'll happily beat the crap out of anyone who threatens them--or worse. However, he also carries a deep-seated fear of being let down, so any apparent betrayal is quick to activate his volatile temper. And yet, he's not really one to hold grudges, at least not close to the surface. A direct thinker, he's the kind to tackle a problem head-on and, if possible, beat the ever-loving crap out of it. In many ways, he makes a better wolf than a human. Pack life has always just made more sense to him than anything else. Of course, he's not bad at being a human, either--even if he's the sort of guy to start a fight to sort out his problems, he'd also buy the other guy a beer afterward. |-| Sheet= SKILLS ATHLETICS Expert Paul's athleticism is greatly bolstered by his wolven nature, but even without it, he would still be a gifted athlete. He can run, jump, climb, swim, lift, tumble, and otherwise perform all of the notable athletic feats at a very high level of expertise. FIGHTING Competent Paul has the speed and instincts of a natural fighter, and he's always enthusiastic to ply his skills. He's perhaps the one in the pack most likely to engage in rough and tumble play, and he's been in his share of scraps. While he might not qualify as a master of unarmed combat, he's definitely useful in a fight. GOADING Expert If life were an MMO, Paul would be the tank. Not only is he usually the first one into a fight, but he's an expert at taunting people, goading them into rash action when a more cautious approach might be advised. He's no master manipulator, but somehow, almost on a primal level, he seems to be good at getting under people's skin and making them react. LORE Novice Paul is still young, but he has grown up with the oral histories of his people, and many of those stories contain actual, useful information. Therefore, he is informed on the supernatural world, even if in a limited way. As with his packmates, much of what he knows pertains to his own immediate backyard--and, of course, with hunting vampires. SOCIAL Competent While Paul is hardly a social butterfly or master of etiquette, he's the sort of person who's good at people. If he wants to get along with them, he finds a way to be amicable and get along. If he wants to piss them off, he's good at that, too. But in general, Paul's good at finding his place in a group--or, if he needs to, making one. SURVIVAL Competent Even in human form, Paul would do well in the wilds. Of course, in wolf shape, he is quite the dangerous predator, capable of existing entirely as a wild animal for indefinite periods as he so chooses. When in familiar territory and in wolf form, he effectively functions at Expert level. Like other members of the pack, when strange territory and in human form, he is reduced to Novice level. POWERS BODY HEAT Basic A Quileute wolf-shifter has a natural body temperature of about 110° Fahrenheit. This allows them to endure extremes of temperature, staving off cold and tolerating heat, far better than a normal human. The elevated body temperature also makes it harder for them to become sick, as the germs and pathogens adapted to human hosts generally do not tolerate their body heat. Of course, this comes with the drawback that their body heat is high enough to cause alarm if they are ever checked over by a human doctor. PHYSIQUE Enhanced In human-form, a Quileute wolf-shifter possesses the following traits: Peak human strength and agility, Enhanced-level Toughness and stamina sufficient to resist bullet wounds and carry a person for miles on end at a run without any sign of fatigue, Enhanced-level Senses akin to those of a wolf that enable them to track by scent and hear over great distances, and running speeds faster than even peak Olympic athletes. They can also shift into their more powerful wolf-form, granting them even further expanded abilities. REGENERATION Enhanced A Quileute wolf-shifter's Enhanced-level regeneration allows them to recover from nearly any wound. They heal so fast that broken bones knit faster than they can be set, which can be a potential complication. Even if they are seriously injured to the point that a human might be crippled, they can bounce back quickly, though at times they still requires proper medical care. In addition, each time they shift their body regenerates itself on the cellular level. This does not instantly heal injuries, but it does effectively "reboot" their aging process. (This refers to the cellular decay of growing old, not the process of growing into a mature adult. They effectively remain in the peak condition of an eighteen-year-old.) TELEPATHY Basic When in wolf form, a Quileute wolf-shifter can communicate with any other wolves in their pack via telepathy. In fact, they cannot avoid doing so. In wolf form, they shares their thoughts and memories freely with the pack, even if they might prefer to hide them. No other psychic or magical powers have been demonstrated that are able to disrupt this connection, though they must be in wolf form to access it. WOLF FORM Enhanced In wolf-form, a Quileute wolf-shifter possesses the following traits: Enhanced-level Strength sufficient to crush stone in their jaws, Enhanced-level Agility, Enhanced-level Toughness and stamina sufficient to resist most mundane forms of trauma, Enhanced-level Senses akin to those of a wolf that enable them to track by scent and hear over great distances, Enhanced-level Claws/Fangs that allow them to tear through most conventional materials, and Basic-level Travel Speed, allowing them to run at over one hundred miles per hour. ADVANTAGES ATTRACTIVE As seems to be common amongst the wolf pack, Paul is widely regarded as attractive in a conventional masculine sense. Between having naturally handsome features and being in extremely fine shape, many find him quite aesthetically pleasing. PACK Paul can rely on the other members of his current pack through thick and thin. They are his brothers, more than any other family, and they look out for one another. TRIBE The Quileute tribe values its protectors, and Paul is one of them. As such, as much as he works to protect the tribe, the tribe works to protect him. It is an ancient relationship, built on blood and mutual need. WEAKNESSES HOTHEAD Paul is well-known among the pack for his temper. Part of this is because he's a naturally hot-blooded, emotional sort of person, but part of it is also tied to his loyalty to the pack. Giving Paul trouble is certainly risking a scrap, but doing anything that seems to threaten the pack is a good way to send him into swift, decisively violent action. IMPRINTING Paul's brand of shifter carries a curious trait: At some point in their lives, they will meet someone upon whom they will imprint. This person will then become the central figure in their lives, surpassing all others, and the shifter will do or become anything that person needs them to do or be. It is difficult to say whom Paul will imprint upon, but some believe that it will be someone who can help make the pack stronger. Paul has not yet imprinted, but it will happen one day, and whomever it is will likely make the pack stronger by this connection. SCENT To a human nose, Quileute wolf-shifters actually tend to have pleasant, naturally earthy smells. However, to most vampires, they carry the "reek" of lupine shifter, which vampires often call a "dog smell" or worse. This makes it easy for those with enhanced senses to track them via scent. +finger paul |-| Background= Born in Tacoma, Washington, Paul Lahote had a tumultuous childhood. His parents divorced when he was only eight, and his father took him to live in La Push to live with the Quileute tribe. There, he settled into his new life and formed a group of friends who were something of outsiders from the usual crowd. However, he abruptly quit his circle of friends at the age of sixteen--when he first shifted. As with most of his kind, he soon became primarily devoted to the pack, loving life as a wolf shifter far more than he ever had as an ordinary human. His pack were his new family, his brothers, and he came to love them unconditionally. If there was any drawback to his transformation, it was that it made his naturally temperamental nature even stronger, but at the same time, it also gave him healthier ways to channel it--especially the part where he got to hunt vampires. |-| Logs= Category:Character Category:Twilight